Last Kiss
by victoriaoliveira
Summary: Depois da batalha contra Cronos, Annabeth se vê em seu pequeno paraíso particular. Mas tudo muda quando Poseidon pede para Percy se juntar à seu exército que luta contra Oceano, e Percy, vendo a fraqueza de seu pai, acaba aceitando.


"Annabeth, posso falar com você?" Percy perguntou com um oolhar que eu nunca pensei que fosse ver em seu rosto. Frio, calculista, não era a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonei. Era um Percy completamente diferente. Diferente, completamente diferente do meu Percy.

"Claro" Eu respondi apreensiva. Foi a partir desse momento que eu senti algo que nunca achei que sentiria perto dele. Medo.

A batalha contra Cronos havia sido a poucos meses atrás. No final tudo havia acabado como nós queríamos. Tudo havia terminado em nosso conto de fadas privado. Mas nesse momento eu senti como se tudo aquilo fosse acabar. Que nossa história poderia não ter um final feliz.

Fomos caminhando até a praia do acampamento. Percy não me permitiu um único olhar. Não nos falamos, e nem ao menos nos tocamos.

Chagamos até a praia, e ele me encarou. Por um momento pude ver todas as emoções que ele sentia em seu lindos olhos verdes. Medo. Dor. Perda. Arrependimento.

As únicas palavras que ele falou me chocaram completamente.

"Eu vou embora"

Nesse momento eu desmoronei. Não sabia o que fazer. Toda a parte que sentia amor por ele morreu com aquelas palavras. Todas as vezes que trocamos nossas declarações de amor passaram pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Eu senti como se tudo aquilo fosse uma mentira.

"Eu te amo. Muito. Mas eu tenho que ir. Prometi à meu pai. Annabeth eu irei lutar até meu último suspiro de vida. Mas, por favor, apenas saiba que eu nunca deixei, nem nunca irei deixar de amar você. Só entenda, é isso o que estou destinado à fazer. Annabeth eu te amo"

Me permiti um olhar e vi, tudo o que eu não queria ver. Em seus olhos corriam lágrimas. Mas nem aquelas lágrimas poderiam reverter tudo o que ele havia me dito. Me deu um último beijo, e fez aquilo que me machucou ainda mais. Ele caminho até o mar e desapareceu. Indo embora para sempre.

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go<br>Away  
>Away?<em>

Fui até meu chalé. Todos estavam na hora do jantar. Eu não sentia fomme. Tinha perdido completamente meu apetite. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era pensar naquelas palavras.

_I do recall now  
>The smell of the rain<br>Fresh on the pavement  
>I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th  
>The beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms<em>

O toque de recolher já havia soado, mas mesmo assim saí de meu chalé e me encaminhei até o dele. Me deitei em sua cama e senti seu cheiro pela última vez. Viajei em pensamentos, me lembrando de todos os nossos momentos juntos. Nossa dança no baile do Olimpo, ele e o cheiro de fumaça de minha mãe no elevador após ela a ter encontrado e dito que me amava, nossos toques, nossos beijos, nossos abraços.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>I do remember<br>The swing in your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<br>Because I love your handshake  
>Me and my father<br>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<br>There's not a day when I don't miss those rudeinterruptions  
>But now I'll go sit on the floor<br>Wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is that<br>I don't know how to be something you miss  
>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<br>Never imagined we'd end like this  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

Enquanto me levantava, senti um pequeno papel debaixo de seu travesseiro. Uma foto. Nossa foto. De repente aquele momento me voltou à mente mais um vez. Eu nunca esqueceria. Claro que não.

_So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<br>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>And I hope the sun shines  
>And it's a beautiful day<br>And something reminds you  
>You wish you had stayed<br>You can plan for a change in weather and town  
>But I never planned on you changing your mind<br>So I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Just like our last _

Ele seria eterno. Assim como nosso último beijo. 


End file.
